my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak of Nature
いの |romaji = Kichigai no Shizen|user = Awaihada Seibutsu|quirk type = Mutant|quirk range = Self}} Description Freak of Nature is a Mutant-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Ghoul and Flexible Skeleton. This Quirk allows the user to freely contort his/her joints and spinal column in any way the user desires. Allowing the user to attain unnatural positions that would be impossible for any creature to attain without the aid of a Quirk. This is thanks to omni-directional joint and spinal structures reinforced by strong yet flexible ligaments and tendons. These tendons and ligaments allow the user access to enhanced strength and speed. Alongside that, the user gains large retractable blades hidden in both forearms and lower legs. The blades hidden within the forearms are hidden under the wrists and are equal to the length of the forearm. As for the blades in the legs, they are concealed behind the calf of both and are equal to the length of the lower leg. There are slits in the flesh from which these blades extend with the aid of powerful specialized muscle formations around the blades. The advantages of this Quirk include incredible mobility given from both enhanced flexibility and speed that allow the user to outmaneuver most if not all opposition. Another muscle-based benefit would be incredible immediate strength and stability given by the powerful ligaments and tendons. Alongside that, the tendons and ligaments are capable of repairing quicker than average. This allows the user to overpower most opponents for a short time and allow the user to recuperate from exhaustion quicker. Tendons and ligaments aside, the sharp and durable bone blades that are built into the limbs are capable of extending with enough force to punch holes in almost any material. Clever utilization of these blades allow the user to essentially walk or crawl on walls and ceilings, thus making the user a multi-terrain combatant. Another utilization of the blades could be surprise attacks while fighting hand-to-hand with the blades retracted. The combination of unparalleled flexibility and deadly blades make the user incredibly difficult to counter in a close-ranged fight. The disadvantages of this Quirk include a massive disadvantage in ranged combat as this Quirk provides absolutely no form of ranged attack. Alongside that, this Quirk is purely physical, meaning that Quirks that enhance physical durability or trump physical combat have an advantage against this Quirk. The strength and speed enhancement can only work in short bursts and quickly diminish in situations in which continued stress is pressed upon the body, for example a power struggle in which both combatants try to force eachother to the ground. At first, the user has the advantage, overtime, however, the user starts losing that power. If the user's blade-bound muscles are damaged, the user may be unable to utilize the blades until the muscles heal. Likewise, if the tendons or ligaments tear, the user can lose mobility or even become limp. Making the joints a major weak point. However, the ligaments and tendons heal much quicker than normal, so the user won't be remain debilitated for as long as the average person. Parent Quirks Ghoul This Quirk belongs to Awaihada' mother. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that gives the user a fiendish appearance accompanied by pale skin, monstrous eyes, white hair, a ferocious maw, and retractable bone blades. This Quirk, aside from making the user a nightmare to look at, is a good substitute for common tools such as a can opener, butcher's knife, etc. Flexible Skeleton This Quirk belongs to Awaihada's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that gives the user a malleable skeletal system. Despite this, the bones still retain their natural hardness. This allows the user to completely contort any bone in the skeletal system without worry of breaking or cracking. On top of that, the bones are more resilient to impact-based trauma as they can freely bend to the shape of the applied force. Minor Quirk Effects Due to the nature of this Quirk, the user is immune to the effects of arthritis. The areas around the blades are bulky due to the muscles that surround the blades. The user is immune to dislodged joints, spine breaking, neck snapping, and like trauma. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks